More Than This Zayn Malik
by CathlynFloresAbracosa
Summary: What if the supposed nerd turned bad girl met the Bradford bad boy? will it turn ugly or will something beautiful blossom between them? Ariana was a sweet brainiac but for some reason she got suspended and didnt want to return to school, their teacher asked Zayn Malik, another trouble maker, to bring her back to school. will the rebels clash?
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Ariana Takanashi

Nickname: Ari

Birthday: January 1, 1994

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: 5"4

Parents: Yui [Mother] / Shiro [Father] -both are pure japanese

Facts:

-Born and raised in London

-got advanced twice but stopped studying for 1 year

-got expelled from school 2 years ago

-honor student

Hobbies:

-cooking

-dancing

-singing

-writing songs

-knows how to play the piano, guitar, drums


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**[Ariana's POV]**

my brother is nagging me about school again, i'm sick of it. why can't they understand that i never want to go back there not with everything that just happened. i want to get away from him just for one night.

i grabbed my escape rope from under my bed and threw it on the balcony, i slowly climbed down. i went to balcony on the 2nd floor, i don't know who's apartment is this but i dont care, i saw someone opened the door. As soon as he opened it i ran inside

"Ariana?" i heard a familiar voice say

"You're that dude from awhile ago, right?" i asked

"What are you doing here at the middle of the night?" he asked in a loud whisper

"Why are you whispering?" i asked

"What are you doing here?" he repeated but this time not whispering

"I needed to get away for awhile" i said

"Why here?" he asked

"this room is just above mine, i didnt know it was yours" i said and sat down on his bed

"Why did you ran away?" he asked

"he keeps nagging me about school" i said, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"well you should go, what are you afraid of anyway?" He asked

"i don't know, getting judged" i said and he sat down beside me

"I got suspended twice already and i still go to school, no one judged me and if they did i don't really care and you shouldnt either" He said, what he said really was right, i smiled and he smiled back

"I never caught your name" i said and he laughed

"It's Zayn" he said

"Ariana, but call me Ari" i said and held my hand out, he shook it

"So i'm guessing you're going to school tomorrow?" He asked

"In one condition, let me stay here for a couple of hours" i said and he laughed

"You're brother is that annoying huh?" he asked and i laughed

i layed in his bed and watched TV while he was beside me playing with DS, after an hour i slowly feel asleep

**[Zayn's POV]**

i got bored of my DS after an hour i looked over at Ari and she was asleep, she looked so cute when she's a sleep, it's hard to believe she got suspended for hitting someone, it doesnt look like she can pack a punch or was the type to hurt someone.

i couldnt wake her up because it would be rude and besides she looks so cute, i just closed my eyes and feel asleep beside her

...

i woke up around 7 and looked at my right, i forgot Ari was here, i gently shook her awake and she blink a few times before she realized she was in my room

"Good Morning" i greeted her with a huge smiled

"Did i spend the night here?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Yeah you did" i said and laughed

"I'm so sorry" she said

"It's fine, it was great having company over" i said trying to be polite

"What time is it?" she asked stretching

"7 i think" i said checking my watch

"What time is school?" she asked

"9" i said getting up

"I best be on my way then" she said heading to the balcony

"Won't you just use the door?" i asked and she laughed

"Lawrence doesnt know i'm gone remember?" she said and i laughed realizing it

"i better get ready for school" she said and grabbed the rope

"I'll come by your place in an hour, i'll drive you to school" i gestured and she smiled

"That sounds great" she said and climbed up


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ari?" i knocked on her apartment door, she said it was just above mine so i'm sure i have the right room

"Yes?" Someone opened the door

"I'm looking for Ariana?" i said

"and you are?" he asked

"I'm Zayn i lived on the 2nd floor, i'm here to take Ariana to school" i said, he's face was serious then it turned into a huge smile then he pulled me into a hug and lift me up

"Thank You! i've been trying to get her to go to school!" he said and put me down

"Lawrence stop" Ariana said from behind wearing the school uniform, she looked so cute

"Ready to go?" i asked and she smiled

"I'll just get my books and i'm ready to go" she said and went back into a room

"she could take a while, come in" Lawrence said and gestured me in

i sat down on their sofa and just looked around, their house wasnt usual but it wasnt that weird either, it was obvious that there were no adults living here since there were just teenager stuff hanging around.

"Where are your parents?" i asked trying to make small talk

"They're in Japan, they work there" he said sitting down on the other chair across to where i was sitting.

"Zayn can you come here a minute?" I heard Ari shout from her room, i looked over to Law and he nodded, i wasnt sure if going in a girl's room was a right thing, i walked in and saw the room were full of Japanese cartoon merchandise

"So you love cartoons?" i asked sitting down on her bed and grabbing the pikachu doll laying beside her pillow

"these are Anime" she stated, i looked at her top shelf and in was full of mangas and comic books, she was obviously a nerd

"So what do you need me here for?" i asked

"i was hoping you could reach the books on the top shelf, i can't reach them" she said pointing to the layer of school text books on the very top of her shelves.

"Why are they up so high anyway?" i asked getting up and climbing on her chair to grab them

"i never thought i would use them" she said then laughed shyly

"Here" i said handing her the books

...

We headed outside and led her to my car, she then stopped all of a sudden, i looked at her awkwardly and she looked down

"i change my mine i don't want to go to school" She said quietly

"What? why?" i asked

"i- dont want to" she said. she stutter and hesitated, something's up

"Come on Ari, you saw how happy your brother was, and i'll introduce you to my friends, i know you'll love them and i know they''ll love you" i said reassuring her. she slowly nodded

[Ariana's POV]

i hesitated to go through the school doors, the vision of students whispering things about me, giving me deathly glares, i just can't bare it, i stood there just staring at the door when Zayn chuckled and grabbed my hand then pulled me in.

it was just normal, student's minding their own business and such, Zayn squeezed my hand tight, then he smiled at me.

"Nothing to be scared about" Zayn said and i blushed

"Hey Zayn who's the lovely lady?" said a guy with dark brown hair, he has a huge smile smugged on his face, he was with 3 other guys, i recognized the other one, he was with me on my first day of school

"This is Ariana" Zayn said intoducing me

"Ari, you came back!" Liam said and pulled me into a hug

"Nice to see you again Liam" i said and gave him a huge smiled

"Hi there love! I'm Louis" the brown hair guy said and held his hand out, i shook it

"i'm Harry" the guy with the fluffy brown hair said

"Hi i'm Niall, and if you love food were going to get along just fine" The small blonde one said, he had an irish accent which i thought was adorable

"Well i love to cook so i guess we're going to be great friends" i said and laughed he smiled

"i like her" Niall said to the guys and laughed

"Well look who we have here, Ariana the trouble maker is back" someone said behind me, i turned to see Bridget, the girl i punched that's why i got suspended


End file.
